Saving Grace
by PunkerPrincess
Summary: No he won't die, he won't.He cried holding his hand. Kai. Rei said putting his hand on his shoulder. He's gone. Kai held on harder,Have faith in him, I do,He won't leave me! KaiTyMaxRei if you want it.
1. Is he?

I do not own beyblade but i own Sakiko SHE'S MINE!

This is a sad story you have been warned.

"What" gasped Kai as the phone fell from his hand and came crashing to the floor. His chest felt was tight. It couldn't be true the one person who had meant anything to him couldn't be gone. "Kai, Kai are you there?" came Rei's frantic voice from the phone that lay forgotten on the floor. Kai had grabbed his shoes and bolted out into the blinding rainstorm. Kai ran as fast as he could up the muddy street. He couldn't believe it how could someone like him be dead. The thought made him move faster.

"Damn it" yelled Rei fustarted as he slammed the payphone back on it hook tears streaming down his face. He cleched his fist together tightly he hated the thought of loseing one of his best friends but if He died Kai would dirft farther from them. It would affect them all if he left them but they had been so foolish as to leave him all alone.

"Rei?" the neko-jin boy looked up tears still falling into the cystal blue eyes of Max. Who was also crying but smiled trying to be strong for Rei. Don't worry it'll be fine Rei" he said reasuringly tears flowing steadly down his face. Rei tried to stop cying but found he couldn't he turned to Max and tried to speak but Max just hugged him no words needed to be spoken.

Kai sheilded his eyes as the rain poured down on him and the wind fought against him as if it didn't want him to know the truth or to get there. Kai preshed forward memories flooding his mind. The only happy memories he had. "Don't try and stop me I will get to Him now STOP INTERFERING!" Kai yelled out into the storm. The storm swallowed up his words suddenly the winds shifted pushing him forward instead of fighting against him. "I'm coming you had better hang on!" Kai whispered in a small prayer.

In the waiting room sat an older brother begging any God out there not to take his little brother away from him. Around him sat people crying those conforting the crying but he sat moitionless confused. The man felt a sudden surge of anger towards himself. The reason his brother was like this was his fault he should have been there. To protect him to be the big brother that the younger looked up to. He put his face in to his hands and tried not to cry when a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Its not your fault, Hero" Hero looked up and saw Rei staring at him Max asleep on his shoulder. Hero looked at the raven haired boy and yelled, "Why isn't it I should have been there I caould have-" Rei stepped in angerly, "What could you have done!" He yelled angerily new tears forming in his eyes. Hero felt something wet land on his hand looking down he saw a drop of water. He touched his cheek it was wet. Then he relized it he was crying it was something he hadn't done in years. "Your right, Rei" Hero said bruying his head in his arms.

Kai leaned against the wall breathing hard pushing himself up right he moved forward towards the large building that loomed ahead. The dread in Kai's heart increased.

The large doors opened and Rei looked up to see a wet dripping Kai stumble in and fall to his knees. Rei got up and ran to his side. "Kai are you alright?" he asked when suddenly worried Crimson eyes met his Golden ones. "Is he?" Kai asked shaking. Rei shook his head "We don't know he still in the O.R" he said softly pulling Kai up to his feet.

"Did you run all the way here?" asked Rei Kai nodded and sat down next to a sleeping Max. "Where's Hero" asked Kai slouching into his chair. "Outside having a cigeratte" Rei answered sitting down. "Thought he quit" said Kai crossing his arms. "He did" said Rei before silence consumed them.

The two were so lost in thought they didn't hear the small footsteps approching. "Um Excuse me" The two turned towards the voice before them stood an eight year old girl she had bandages around her head, arms, and legs. "Yes?" said Rei trying to look as cheerful as possible. "The kid probaly wanted an autograph so give it to her" said Kai wanting to be rid of the girl.

Tears started pouring from her eyes, "NO I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF HE'S OKAY" She shouted as loud as her timid voice would allow her. "I just want to thank him for saving me." The little girl said crying as a nurse came over to them. "There you are Sakiko you should be in bed" the nurse took the little girls hand but she shook away and ran up to Kai who was now starring at her. "Here" she said taking his hand putting something in it and leaving with the nurse but not before saying, "I'm sorry" before disappearing with the nurse.

Kai opened his hand and within it lay Dragoon, Tyson's beyblade. Kai looked at the door the girl had disappeared behind finally understanding how he came to be here.

Well how was that do you want me to write more! Should I? Should I not?


	2. adopting

Punker: I don't own but I am tired!

Chapter 2!

Kai looked after the door the little girl had departed through. "Sakiko" mumbled Kai looking at the beyblade in his hand.

Through out the night they learned nothing but many of Tyson's friends had arrived due to the storm it had taken them a while. "Well how did it happen?" asked Hilary once she had arrived with the White Tigers.

"We don't know the details, yet" said Max patting Ray on the shoulder. Kai sat motionless in his chair. Suddenly Kai stood and all the others stopped talking. "I need some air" he said and walked out.

Not really caring where his feet took him Kai found himself in the pediatrics ward. It was really late but most of the children were still awake and Kai noticed they were watching the first world championships of the BBA. Kai turned to leave when a voice called out to him.

"Excuse me are you Mister Hiwatari?" a young red haired woman asked. Suddenly a roar of laughter and cheering erupted from the room the children were in.

"Would you mind coming and talking to the children?" she asked pleadingly. Kai was about to decline and leave but thought about what Tyson would have said.

"Sure I have a couple of minutes" said Kai following the red headed nurse into the room.

"Kai is the best blader around!" yelled a young girl with bandages over her feet and near her was a wheel chair.

"Not as good as Tyson!" shout one boy who was hooked up to a series of monitors.

"I'd give anything to be able to launch a blade like Kai" whispered a little girl about nine years old.

"I could show you a few pointers some time" said Kai surprising the lot of them. "Its Kai" wheezed a kid near the window.

Kai took the time to sign a few autographs and give a couple pointers. As he stood to leave he heard a commotion in the hall.

A flustered looking nurse hurried in, "Sakiko, please come here" she said and out of the shadows of a far corner Kai saw the same little girl who had given him Tyson's beyblade run over to the woman.

"Your parents are here" said the nurse and the child froze. "My parents?" she asked fearfully.

"Yes now come on" the lady said pushing Sakiko forward. Kai bid the children farewell nodded to the red haired woman who smiled in return.

Kai wandered a ways down the hall before he heard loud talking. "I advise you let the child stay the night and allow us to observe her." Said a doctor to a very drunk looking man and a mean looking woman.

He saw Sakiko hiding behind the nurse who had fetched her from the ward. "I ain't wasting no more money on this here brat!" spat the woman glaring at the child.

"S'right" said the drunken man hiccupping. "Let's go now SAKIKO!" roared the woman grabbing the girl roughly on her injured arm cause the girl to hiss in pain.

"If only I could sell you and get some money from you, you're so worthless always costin' me money and you always waste your time on that foolish sport what's it called Beyhookin" The nasty woman said dragging the poor child along.

"Its Beyblading Ma" said the girl angered by her mother's word. The woman stopped fast and struck hard and fast at Sakiko's face.

"Don't you go talkin' to me like that, you hear!" she screeched.

Kai waited for the Man to do something but wasn't too shocked when he laughed and took a swing from a bottle in a brown paper bag.

Kai saw the girls eyes had no hope and were cold to the world not how her eyes had been when giving him Tyson's blade but like his and he had to stop it.

"Excuse me, I'll adopt your child name your price?" said Kai coming out of no where startling the two adults.

Sakiko starred and didn't know what to say or do.

"Well?" asked Kai impatiently. The man got a greedy gleam in his eye, "A thousand" he said smugly assured Kai couldn't pay so much on the spot.

Kai pulled out a grand slapped the wad of cash in the mans hand took Sakiko's hand she had the papers in the other and walked in the opposite direction.

Sakiko looked up and pulled away about to speak, "Say nothing" said Kai looking at her. "We'll talk later" he said and he walked up to the red head nurse explained the situation.

The nurse nodded and led Sakiko off and Kai returned to the waiting room. Where he returned to the horror of waiting and allowing Time its freedom.


End file.
